Total Drama: Over the Top - Aftermath I
Aftermath I é o primeiro episódio do Aftermath de Over the Top. Os entrevistados são Ella Torres e Roberto Magalhães. Sinopse A adicionar. Episódio *aplausos do público* — Sergey: Olá a todos! Sejam bem-vindos ao Total Drama: Aftermath, um talk-show que revelará tudo o que se passa no Total Drama: Over the Top, entrevistar os ex-concorrentes e muito mais! Eu chamo-me Sergey Sokolov... — Mendigão: E sou conhecido como Mendigão... — Sergey: E seremos os vossos apresentadores do primeiro Total Drama: Aftermath de sempre! *aplausos do público* — Mendigão: Neste episódio, nós vamos entrevistar Ella Torres, a classificada em 8º ou último lugar, é como quiserem.Também vamos entrevistar Roger Blanc, classificado em 7º e Roberto Magalhães, classificado em 6º lugar!!! *cri cri cri* — Sergey: Mas antes disso, o que achas de fazermos uma recapitulação dos episódios que tivemos até agora? — Mendigão: Concordo!!! Então, no primeiríssimo episódio, intitulado de “Corram, Campistas!”, foram conhecidos os oitos concorrentes de Over the Top, que tiveram de atravessar uma série de obstáculos em duplas como forma de ganhar a tão desejada imunidade! Nesse mesmo episódio, Roberto e Lizzha foram os primeiros vencedores, e Ella foi a primeira eliminada da temporada e do programa. Será que ela vai conseguir fazer um plot-twist mais tarde? — Sergey: Não sei, temos que esperar que a produção nos diga novidades... Enfim, no segundo episódio, ou “Luzes, Câmera, Ação!”, os nossos concorrentes tiveram que fazer uma peça de teatro com elementos da série Game of Thrones, em que Lizzha é Cersei, Edward é Tyrion, Blaze é um dragão, Katia é Daenerys, Roger é Euron, Roberto é Jaime e Matt é Jon. Roberto ganha o prémio de melhor ator e a imunidade???? Matt tem o pior desempenho, mas Roger é que é o eliminado. Ainda bem, não é? — Mendigão: Para a Karol deve ser, assim podem passar mais tempo juntos *coff coff*. Finalmente, no terceiro episódios são criadas duas equipas para saltarem de paraquedas, em que quanto maior for o número de pessoas a saltar, mais hipóteses têm de ganhar. Porém, as equipas empatam, e por isso fazem o desafio de par ou ímpar, em que Edward e Matt ganham a imunidade. Na eliminação, a nossa apresentadora Karol revela os votos de toda a gente, em que Roberto é o eliminado. Tchau!!!! — Sergey: Ahahahahaha!!! Então agora vamos conhecer a primeira eliminada do programa, Ella Torres! — Mendigão: Durante o programa, Ella foi conhecida pela sua arrogância, o que lhe deu direito à primeira eliminação de todo o Total Drama. — Sergey: Assim, vamos dar-lhe as boas vindas ao nosso estúdio! *Ella entra no estúdio* — Ella: Olá! — Mendigão: Como foi participar no Over the Top e como se sente por ter sido eliminada? — Ella: Eu ainda tinha muito para mostrar!!! — Sergey: ...Tem algum concorrente preferido e/ou odiado? Porquê? — Ella: Perdi por causa da Blaze!!! — Mendigão: Quais são as suas expectativas para o Over the Top? — Ella: Nenhuma, queria ser rica!!!! — Sergey: Tem alguma coisa que queira dizer aos concorrentes ou ao público? — Ella: Ainda vou voltar ao programa!!! Isto não vai ficar assim!!! — Mendigão: Ok, muito obrigado... Vamos agora passar à entrevista de Roger Blanc, o classificado em 7º lugar!!! — Sergey: Na verdade não, recebi uma mensagem a dizer que ele não pode aparecer por causa de não sei o quê, então vamos para a entrevista da planta... perdão, eu queria dizer Roberto Magalhães, o classificado em 6º lugar. — Mendigão: Durante o programa, Roberto não teve grande destaque, ganhando o maravilhoso nome de "Planta". Enfim, vamos deixá-lo entrar no estúdio. *Roberto entra no estúdio* — Roberto: Olá pessoal! — Sergey: Olá. Então, como foi participar no Over the Top e como se sente por ter sido eliminado? — Roberto: Foi muito fixe ter participado nesta temporada. Eu ganhei duas vezes, está bom para mim. — Mendigão: Ok. Tem algum concorrente preferido e/ou odiado? Porquê? — Roberto: Não, eu era o melhor concorrente. — Sergey: Quais são as suas expectativas para o Over the Top? — Roberto: Agora que fui eliminado, não tenho expectativas. — Mendigão: Tem alguma coisa que queira dizer aos concorrentes ou ao público? — Roberto: Não se animem, vou voltar na segunda temporada em breve. Tchau para todos!!! — Sergey: Ok né. Vamos agora para as mensagens de fãs, começando com a de T1me Tr3ve1er, de Oasis Landing!!! — T1me Tr3ve1er: Olá pessoal!! Venho do futuro, e posso garantir que o Roberto não vai participar na segunda nem nas próximas temporadas! Beijos!!! :-) — Mendigão: Olá T1me Tr3ve1er!!! Nós também já estávamos a prever que isso não iria acontecer, agradecemos as certezas!!! — Sergey: Ahahahahahaha, planta!!! A segunda mensagem é de Jane Everett, de Miami!!! — Jane: Estou a adorar o programa!!! Continuem assim, espero que um dia consiga entrar!!! — Mendigão: Ainda bem, Jane! A terceira mensagem é de Kaori Hagiwara, de Tóquio!!! — Kaori: A minha irmã adora o Aftermath, especialmente o apresentador Sergey! Espero que um dia possam se conhecer!!! — Sergey: Wow, obrigado... E com isto chegamos ao fim do primeiro Aftermath de sempre! Até ao próximo programa, onde iremos fazer mais entrevistas e responder às vossas mensagens!!! Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios de Total Drama: Aftermath